Production of molten metal by electric induction melting typically involves the continuous operation of one or more induction furnaces in which metal charge is inductively heated and melted. The process requires the performance of a number of operations, including process steps and monitoring functions. For example, metal charge must be added to each furnace as molten metal is drawn from each furnace. New charge must be delivered to each furnace. Slag must be removed from each furnace as the induction melting process progresses. Temperature of the molten metal in each furnace must be periodically measured and analyzed to determine if the temperature is in an acceptable range. Samples of the molten metal in each furnace must be periodically taken and analyzed to determine if the metal chemistry is acceptable. Trim materials may need to be added to the molten metal in each furnace to alter the chemistry of the molten metal.
One object of the present invention is to provide an integrated process control installation for electric induction metal melting furnaces wherein at least most of the process operations are controlled by a coordinated and integrated process control system and with the benefit of robotic apparatus.